What shouldn't have been seen
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: I had been sleeping soundly and calmly until the sound of a twig snapping loudly woke me up. It was sudden and loud, and I soon was on my feet drawing my weapon. I remained silent, listening to every sound. It didn't take me long to localise two figures standing in between the trees. I got closer, not prepared for what I was about to see. Thilbo. Bagginshield. Thorin/Bilbo


I couldn't resist writing another fic for these two (they have been in my mind ever since I saw the movie), so here you have! I hope that you like it :D (I will probably write another one later, there aren't enough fics for this pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had been sleeping soundly and calmly until the sound of a twig snapping loudly woke me up. It was sudden and loud, and in no time I was on both of my feet drawing my weapon out and looking around with nervousness. Were we under attack? Were enemies surrounded us? Was it the orcs again? I looked around in an almost paranoid manner, noticing how everyone was still asleep, including my brother Kili. Had they not heard the sound? I looked around, quickly counting all of us, and it didn't take my long to notice that two spots that had been previously occupied by sleeping people were empty. Well, one. The hobbit had been the one in charge of the lookout at this time. Thorin, however, could not be seen. Neither did Bilbo. I frowned as soon as I realised this. Had something happened to them?

I remained silent, breathing lightly and to try and listen to another sound. I got up from where I had been laying the past hours. I took several steps forwards in complete silence as I listened intently, dodging the sleeping bodies of the other dwarves, who were sleeping intently. It was then when I heard another noise. This time it was hushed and quick whispers, which seemed almost angry. I squinted, trying to spot the person that had spoken, but it was only trees and rocks around me. I could see no one. I took more steps forwards as I heard another hushed whisper, followed by the sound of a few footsteps. I squinted again, this time managing to see two distant figures in between some of the nearby trees. I walked towards the silently, clutching my weapon between my hands and wondering just where Bilbo was at. He was the one who should be doing the watch! Suddenly the muffled sounds were heard again, and this time I did manage to understand some of the things being said.

"I am not… and… just a hobbit" One of the two people said.

I frowned. Was that Bilbo? Who was he talking with? I looked at Thorin's empty spot. Could it possibly be him? Why then so much secrecy then? I continued walking forwards, hiding behind the closest tree as soon as I could see them. I couldn't see them clearly, but soon it was obvious that the two people were Thorin and Bilbo. Neither of them had become aware of my presence.

"You saved my life. Bilbo, you…" Thorin started saying as he stared deeply into Bilbo's eyes, whispering the last part of the sentence into Bilbo's ears as he came closer to the hobbit and touched, no, caressed the other male's neck with his hand.

Bilbo looked away, clearly flustered, and pushed Thorin away. I couldn't help but feeling a pang of guilt for listening to what they were saying like this, and I would have come out of my hiding place immediately if it wasn't for the clear intimacy of the moment. It was an intimacy that I didn't want to interrupt. I shouldn't be here, but I wasn't keen of alerting them of my presence either.

"Thorin, I… this isn't right" The hobbit then said as he pushed the dwarven king further away again. "I feel the same way, I really do, but…" He then added, looking unsure about everything and avoiding Thorin's eyes. "I'm sorry" He then added, before he started to walk away, slowly. I gulped, suddenly understanding the why of all the secrecy.

"Bilbo!" Thorin suddenly said, almost desperately, as he grabbed the hobbit's arm and spun him around, crashing his lips on his almost immediately.

Bilbo stopped all movement, and despite the darkness I could almost see his shock. It didn't take long before he was kissing back Thorin, his arms snaking around the dwarf's waist. Thorin did the same thing and pulled the other man closer to himself, as he was pushed by the hobbit backwards, eventually hitting a tree trunk. I felt my heart beat fast as I witnessed the surprising scene. I hadn't been expecting this at all, and I could feel my face heating up at the foreign and strange scene.

A sudden thud was heard as Thorin decided to change positions and pinned Bilbo against the tree. Contact between them broke only for a moment, continuing immediately afterwards. Bilbo closed his eyes as Thorin placed gentle kisses on his neck, making a downwards trail, returning to the hobbit's lips soon afterwards. Both were panting as they parted away, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"It matters nothing to what I've been feeling if this is or isn't right. Bilbo, I-" Thorin started saying, only to be silenced by Bilbo placing a finger over the dwarf's lips.

"I know" He said quietly, a strange emotion flooding his voice as he placed a gentle kiss on the king's lips.

Soon they were both kissing each other again, their arms snaking around each other and pulling them closer together. I looked away, still feeling guilt from invading such a private moment. I took several steps backwards and went back to where I had been sleeping at merely minutes before. It wasn't right for me to be spying them like this.


End file.
